the_proxycyanide_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lieutenant John
Lieutenant John is a Character which is available in both ROBLOX and Minecraft, and he served in a certain war by himself by fighting against enemy troops, once by battling against enemy combatants, and fought off hostile factions along with other soldiers. He surprisingly served in the military, let alone fighting enemy troops by himself, and when he served, he wanted to defend the population from enemy threats. This playable character was ultimately created after the Veterans Event of 2018, and this is most importantly the case when he was certainly involved in certain warfare tactics. He was also quite interesting to look at as a proper character when the character was present during that time. Timeline Lieutenant John was born in 1899, into a family while his mother was unemployed, his father served in the military. By March of 1914, he decided to enlist in the US Military, quickly rose through the ranks and became Lieutenant himself. He was an incredibly brave man, along with defending his own nation against Germany himself. After World War 1, he was then promoted to Sergeant, and he was eventually promoted to Lieutenant in 1944, where World War 2 happened. After World War 2, he retired to his shed at his hometown, eventually dying at the age of 76 at an American Town from natural causes. Service Military John himself had an excellent military career, rising throughout the ranks to become Lieutenant, eventually becoming the top player of his prize, and he is interesting. When he fought, he fought with skill without being afraid to do so, and this is the case with notable World War II soldiers. Letters He had written numerous letters, such as a note written to his wife, which was found in his bunker during conflict, and he written them to show how good of a soldier he is. Although he was a very skilled soldier, he personally wrote a letter to himself and other people after he printed something that was interesting. He didn't write very well in cursive, so he decided to write down notes with some important combat tactics anyway. There was a known letter written by him, which was translated into English, because he could only speak Dutch, let alone without any chance of speaking other languages. He felt quite happy when he written his first note, and subsequent notes referenced warfare and even combat tips along with help as well. He was also a reliable leader, since he taught other people how to use weapons, along with gear in an appropriate way, along with his complicated planning in the battlefront, and he stayed behind with his signature gun, along with some ammunition he used himself, interestingly enough, he was smart enough to encourage others to learn how to practice warfare properly. Availability * He is available as a Minecraft Skin ** His beard in Minecraft is slightly off-center, this is due to a writing error. ** He is clean-shaven in ROBLOX * His ROBLOX appearance didn't appear because of the school internet system which blocked ROBLOX Studio and prevented it from running properly. Trivia * This character was inspired by John McCrae, who wrote Flanders Fields. ** Flanders Fields is a poem sang during Remembrance Day. ** John McCrae himself didn't wear an eyepatch * This character is playable, despite he character having died in 1975. ** World War 1 and 2 themed games can use this character. * The character initially was going to have a brown beard in ROBLOX, but it was removed during development. However, the character does have a beard in Minecraft. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Americans Category:Deceased Characters